50sentences: Subaru and Teana
by Les Chaussettes
Summary: 50sentences on Subaru and Teana. Theme set Alpha.


**50sentences – Subaru and Teana **

#01 – Comfort

Nanoha let Teana cry against the front of her uniform and pound her fists on her shoulders after the funeral because that was all she could do for the grief-stricken girl who had screamed her voice hoarse stubbornly denying that she had ever loved the blue-haired girl in between sobs.

#02 – Kiss

The first time Subaru kissed her on the lips, she punched the girl across their shared room while yelling about how stupid that damn cyborg was.

#03 – Soft

After three months of separation, she didn't mind when Subaru pounced on her with a flying tackle even though it was a sign that she was getting soft.

#04 – Pain

Smiling through the pain, she looked at Tea's annoyed face and finally let those three words slip past her lips before closing the monitor and braced herself for the explosion that hit her seconds later.

#05 – Potatoes

When Subaru was done with them, they looked like pieces of charcoal.

#06 – Rain

It was raining on their day off, which gave Subaru the perfect excuse to stay indoors to snuggle up against a reluctant but blushing Teana with a cup of hot chocolate.

#07 – Chocolate

As a 'friendly' gesture, Subaru presented Teana with chocolates on Valentine's Day, only to be rewarded with a bop on the head.

#08 – Happiness

It was always within reach, but Teana never found the courage to reach for it until the day it slipped away one day.

#09 – Telephone

Subaru still called her everyday even though she told her not to because long distance calls were ridiculously expensive.

#10 – Ears

Teana did not need to be told by Subaru that she had cute ears.

#11 – Name

'Isn't funny that we're both named after cars?' Subaru noted one day.

#12 – Sensual

Being the only one sober during the aftermath of a reunion of RF6 members, Subaru had to remind herself not to jump Teana who had draped herself over Subaru, lips bare inches away from her face.

#13 – Death

All they found of her were pieces of charred circuitry.

#14 – Sex

They almost did it that night, but Subaru had pushed the orange-haired girl away at the last possible moment and fled because she didn't want to take advantage of Teana while she was drunk.

#15 – Touch

Teana never quite liked the touchy-feely stuff between adolescent females but it didn't quite bother her as much if the perpetrator was one blue-haired combat cyborg.

#16 – Weakness

There was only one person Teana would ever show them to.

#17 – Tears

Only once had Teana ever seen her partner shed tears, and she resolved that she never wanted to see it ever again.

#18 – Speed

Subaru liked it when Teana drove fast because she could wrap her arms tightly around Tea's waist and pretend just for a moment that they were really lovers.

#19 – Wind

Plunging from thirty feet above the ground after another failed attempt at flight, Teana wasn't the slightest bit worried because she knew Subaru would always catch her.

#20 – Freedom

Before meeting Subaru, Teana thought that freedom meant not being tied down to anyone.

#21 – Life

At twenty-six, Teana had a meaningful job that paid well, a spacious apartment in a good part of town and everything she had wanted in life except the person she should be sharing it with.

#22 – Jealousy

Subaru knew she didn't have the right to be jealous when Teana spent time with Vice because Tea had never been hers anyway (though weeks later when they broke up, she was relieved).

#23 – Hands

Subaru didn't care if people gave them weird looks – she just wanted to hold Tea's hand.

#24 – Taste

'You taste like cinnamon,' Subaru said grinning after she got punched across the room, before being promptly whacked upside the head again.

#25 – Devotion

Nanoha and Fate were completely devoted to each other, which led Teana to wonder how they survived the months apart from each other (because she missed Subaru already, even though it's only been a day).

#26 – Forever

Teana would never forgive Subaru for lying about staying together forever.

#27 – Blood

She was losing blood fast but the thought of returning to Subaru once the mission was over kept her going.

#28 – Sickness

Even a fever of thirty-nine degrees Celsius couldn't stop Subaru from spending a precious day with Teana (even though she collapsed afterwards).

#29 – Melody

Teana was surprised that Subaru could even play a musical instrument, not to mention the sad, haunting melody that emitted from the violin cradled against the cyborg's neck.

#30 – Star

They used to be a pair, but now Teana was the only one left.

#31 – Home

Somewhere along the line, she began to think of Subaru's apartment as home.

#32 – Confusion

Teana was rather miffed by Subaru's confession over the video call, though at the back of her mind, she knew exactly what it meant.

#33 – Fear

Teana never stopped fearing that Subaru would leave her like her family did.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Subaru was scared of thunderstorms, but when Teana was with her, she wasn't afraid of anything.

#35 – Bonds

The promise of forever that bound them was shattered in an instant when the news of Subaru's death finally reached Teana.

#36 – Market

Teana hummed happily as she picked out the ingredients for dinner because Subaru was coming over that day.

#37 – Technology

In her last moments, Subaru was thankful that technology had allowed her to finally tell the orange-haired girl how she felt.

#38 – Gift

Putting on the white headband with black crosses marking the ends, Subaru thanked Teana and happily proclaimed that they now matched Tea's hair ribbons.

#39 – Smile

Teana couldn't help but smile when Subaru informed her that she would do anything for her even though she berated Subaru afterwards for saying stupid things.

#40 – Innocence

Teana lost her innocence when her brother died but somehow regained it when Subaru wormed her way into her heart.

#41 – Completion

'Second Lieutenant Nakajima was a true hero who selflessly placed the completion of the mission above her own life,' the faceless man delivering the eulogy said.

#42 – Clouds

The clouds parted and the warm sunlight that reminded Teana of Subaru shone through.

#43 – Sky

Gazing upwards, Teana thought the sky looked empty without Subaru's Wing Road streaking across it.

#44 – Heaven

She stopped believing in heaven ages ago, but now she desperately wanted to believe that Subaru was there, waiting for her.

#45 – Hell

When her parents died, she was too young to understand; when her brother died, she became despondent; when Subaru died, the world became living hell.

#46 – Sun

Like planets revolving around the sun, Teana's life had, unbeknownst to her, come to revolve around Subaru.

#47 – Moon

'Ahaha, a stroll in the moonlight, how romantic…' Subaru said, and Teana secretly agreed, thankful that Subaru could not see the tinge of red on her cheeks.

#48 – Waves

From Subaru's little apartment, Teana could hear the sounds of waves splashing on the beach.

#49 – Hair

In a rare expression of affection, Teana ruffled Subaru's hair.

#50 – Supernova

Years later, when she reviewed the video footage of the explosion that killed Subaru, she thought that it was oddly fitting that it resembled the death of a star.


End file.
